Farewell
by Danny-Lynn
Summary: A Deidara Tribute. Because we all love him. It's gonna be a short chapter story, so yeah... R
1. His Death

**Farewell**

I read a 'fan-made comic' and almost cried, so I thought I'd do this. It's more than likely gonna be short, but, w/e. Read, Enjoy, and make sure to Review, kay? -winks-

_"Hm? Wh-where...Am I?" Tobi asked, looking around some. He looked up and caught site of him. "Dei-Deidara-senpai!" He called, smiling. "Senpai! Senpai, it is you! Hey, over here! I thought...I wouldn't see you again!" He called, somewhat relieved. Deidara kept his back turned to Tobi, standing there, listening to him. "Haha! Oh, I know what you're thinking!" Tobi kept on talking, eyes closed, smiling. "We're probably caught up in sasuke's genjutsu now, or something. Hehe-!"_

"You're pretty naiive, aren't you?" Deidara asked, keeping his back to Tobi, turning his head ever so slightly, his bangs still blocking his face. Tobi fell silent and stared, confused. "I'm dead, Tobi." Said one went wide eyed, feeling his heart skip a beat.

_"D-dead...? How...?!" Deidara turned to face Tobi a bit, a smirk on his face, his tone turning cocky._

_"How? With a BANG of course!" He gave a small, evil laugh, arms spread out to his side. It was magenificent! Did you see it, Tobi?!" Deidara kept on, being as cocky as he was. Tobi just continued to stare, wide eyed, tears threatening, forming, falling. "I don't care if I died! I died with a __**bang**__! I died artistically! I became one with my art, hm! "And what's more," Deidara said, turning to face Tobi fully, a crazy, over joyed look to his one visible eye. "Did you see those eyes?! Did you see them, Tobi?! They acutally held fear! I defeated those cursed Sharingan! Tell Itachi about it, hm! I'm counting on you!" Tobi closed his eye and lowered his head enough so his bangs covered his face, his cheek soaked with tears. "Tell him that art defeated the Sharingan...Tell him that, Tobi." Deidara finished, turning to walk away, waving a dismissive hand at Tobi.  
_

_Tobi looked up and reached out for Deidara. "S-senpai! Wait...Wait! WAIT! Senpai..." Tobi called. "Wait, please..." He whispered as Deidara disappeared._

Tobi woke up, tears threatening him as his eyes opened. He groaned a bit and slowly lifted his head to look around. He let out a shaky breath once he saw the area destroyed from Deidara's special bomb. Tears fell and he slowly pushed himself up, stumbling a bit. "Senpai. Why?" He whispered out, stumbling forward a bit. "Why did you leave?" He whined out, catching himself on a tree.

**"Tobi.** Are you alright?" Zetsu asked, coming up out of the ground. Tobi jumped and lost his balance, falling back. He looked up to Zetsu from his spot on the ground and just stared, saying nothing. Zetsu continued to stare down at him for a few minutes before Tobi shifted onto his knees, pushing himself up at Zetsu, clinging to the plant man's torso.

"SEEEENNNNPAAAAAAAIIII!" He screamed, shaking his head. He had grown too close to Deidara and it hurt to have lost him. He wanted Deidara back. 

**"Calm down."** The dark half of Zetsu said, trying to pry Tobi off of him.

"No! Not until Senpai come back! He's not dead! He can't...He can't be dead! Not yet!" Tobi screamed. Zetsu finally just knocked him out and carried him back to base. Once there, he rested the boy in his room and shook his head, walking from the room, praying for Deidara silently.

**END**

Kay, changed my mind. This is gonna be a short chapter story, only because I like the way this went. Next chapter will be longer, promise. Till then, review!


	2. His First Visit

**Farewell**

**XxRavenUchihaxX;** YAY! First reviewer. Sorry, I'm kinda brain dead, so I can't help you. HELL YEAH! TOBI x DEI FOREVER BITCHES! Hm. I think I'll start a new one after this, only with a happy ending. It's gonna be a Tobi x Dei, of course. So for all my fans out there. Starting idea's are more than welcome! R

Tobi sat in Deidara's room, door locked, hugging Deidara's pillow to his chest, knees drawn up, face burried in the pillow. **"Tobi, unlock this door, now."**Zetsu's dark half spoke.

"Fucking shit, Tobi! Get the hell outta Dei's room, right fucking now!" Hidan yelled. The other's joined in to try and talk Tobi into coming out. Pein and Konan stood there, arms folded, resting against the wall oppisate Dei's room.

"This is really grading on my nerves, Pein-sama." Konan sighed.

"Then I'll let you take charge, Konan-chan." Pein said, closing his eyes and covering his ears. Konan took a deep breath and...

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM DEIDARA'S NOW AND LEAVE THAT POOR CHILD ALONE!" Konan yelled as loud as she could, getting them all to cringe, flinch and back up. She smiled triumphantly and walked to the door, knocking on it. "Tobi-kun. Hey, please, just listen to me. No, let me in so they can't hear us talk. It's not right for them to listen. Tobi?" She pressed her ear to the door and heard quiet, hesitant foot steps. "Come on, Tobi-kun. I promise no one will try and pull you out if you open the door." She called through. The other's knew better and Pein waved for them to go away and they did as told. Tobi rested his hand on the door knob and staired at the door.

"Pein-sama can't come in either." He called back. Konan turned to Pein and he nodded. Konan was the reasoner of the entire group. She was good with words, and on top of all of that, was just about everyone's friend. (To Itachi, she was a comrade.) Tobi waited a minute before he pulled the door open. Konan smiled and latched onto him real fast, nearly knocking him over as she kicked the door shut behind her, listening as it clicked locked. "Konan..." He whispered, resting his head on her shoulder. She rubbed his back a bit, shushing him.

"Sh, it's okay, Tobi. I'm here now. You don't have to be alone. Everyone's upset over his..."

"No!" Tobi screamed, pushing her back. She hit the door with a soft thud and Tobi collapsed to his knees, burrying his face in his hands. "No! No no no! They don't care! Not like I do! They don't understand!" Konan walked over to his side and put an arm around his shoulder as she knelt to him, cooing a bit.

"Sh. Tobi, please." He turned and latched onto her, breaking down in tears again.

"Senpai. Senpai! He has to come back! He'll come back, right?! We can do that, can't we?!" He cried into her chest as she sat there, rubbing his back. She could feel her heart breaking even more. Before Tobi, Deidara was the life of the group. And he still had been, but Tobi out ranked him in the class clown department. Now that Deidara was gone, there wouldn't be fireworks to wake her up, and there would be no more cheerful one of the group. No one to cause a scene, to piss Itachi off, then make him secretly laugh. No one to make fun of Hidan's religion, then take off down the hall screaming for help. Not now, because Tobi had been broken. "Konan?" Tobi asked, clinging to her tighter. "We can bring him back, can't we?"

"I...Uh, Tobi, you know..." She started, tears forming. She couldn't stand to see Tobi this way. Seriously, the overly hyper boy that was Tobi was now clinging to her like a lost child wanting to find their mother. Tobi shook his head and pushed himself up, laughing a bit as he walked back over to Deidara's bed.

"Haha! I know! What was I thinking?!" He laughed, sitting on the bed, tossing his mask to the side. Konan stared at him from her spot. He tilted his head back, fell back on the bed and started laughing, holding his sides. "What the hell is wrong with me?! Bringing back the dead? Are you serious?! God! I must be going insane!" He said, sitting up and wipping his eyes before they turned cold, almost dead. "Konan, get out. One more night...In Deidara's room." He muttered. The look in his eye gave her the chills, so she merely nodded and stood, staring at him a moment. The laughing had stopped and he was now looking out the window. She walked from the room and closed the door behind her, making sure to lock it on her way out. Tobi sighed and curled up on Deidara's bed. Before too long, he had cried himself to sleep.

_"Tobi. Tobi, wake up, hm!" _Tobi twitched a bit, but couldn't open his eyes._ "Tobi, you friggin' imbecile! Get your ass up, hm!" _Tobi snapped his eyes open and looked up to see Deidara smirking down at him._ "God, it's about friggin' time, hm. I've been trying to wake you up for the past half hour."_

"But...But you're dead...Aren't you? You said you were! Am...Am I dreaming? Senpai?"

_"God, you're annoying. Yes, I'm dead. No, you're not dreaming, hm. You're fully awake and still in my room."_ Tobi shook his head and realized the figure standing over him was see through. He reached out to touch him, and sure enough, was able too.

"But...You're so cold, Senpai..."

_"Duh. I'm not suppose to be warm, baka, hm."_ Tobi sat up and stared at him as Deidara sat down, facing Tobi a bit, one leg hanging over the side of the bed. _"Have you told Itachi yet?"_

"How...How could you be worried about that?! I thought...But you...Senpai!" Tobi cried. Konan heard Tobi talking and stopped outside the door, pressing her ear to it. "You die and all you want is to rub it in Itachi's face that you defeated the Sharingan?! But you died in the process! You know Itachi isn't going to..." She quirked a brow. No way was Tobi talking to Deidara.

_"Tobi...I'm counting on you. You're the only one that can see me, so I'm counting on you to tell Itachi. And I won't stop coming back until you do." _Sure, Tobi heard Deidara, but Konan heard silence, pressing her ear to the door more.

"Senpai! Please!" Tobi cried, tempted to lunge forward. He tensed up a bit when he felt Deidara brush his hair out of his face. Deidara smiled at Tobi a bit, this time a true smile. Not his crazed one, but a genuine smile he only showed Sasori before.

_"Tobi, please. You look so much better when you smile. You look like shit, hm. Smile for me."_ Konan frowned, pushing her ear to the door more, hearing a small whisper in the room.

"Sen...Pai..." Tobi whispered, closing his eyes. When he felt the touch disappear, his eyes snapped open and Deidara was gone, but the touch he could still feel. "Senpai?! Hey, where'd you go?! Come back!"

"TOBI!" Konan screamed through the door for what seemed to be the tenth time to her. Tobi jumped and looked to the door.

"GO AWAY! I'M NOT COMING OUT!" Tobi screamed, flopping back down on the bed, covering his head with a pillow. He knew if Pein got tired of him doing this, he would just grab a spare key to the room and sneak him out while he was asleep, but he was a light sleeper. Tobi started to shake violently as he began to cry again. He wanted Deidara to come back, even as a ghost, and he wanted him now.

**TBC.**

Alright, another short chapter, but I'm almost crying now, so R&R and I'll update. XxRavenUchihaxX I'll update by Monday on that story I promised you. If I don't, PM me and tell me to get my ass too it, kay? Kay. -nod nod-


End file.
